Love at Last
by Shalom Mah Nishmah
Summary: Wendy now lives a lonely life at age 26, not until she meets an old friend again. MY FIRST STANWENDY FIC! CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Loneliness

Note-This is my first Stan/Wendy fanfic. Though this chapter may be very short, I hope that it will be a good start. This story takes place 2 year's after Kyle and Tziporah's marriage. If you haven't read "Tziporah," you may want to read a little bit so that some things may come into picture. You won't need to read it to understand this chapter though so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
I had to rewrite this chapter to avoid it being deleted by ff. They no longer accept script format so it is more in story format.  
  
The story begins at Denver School of Law. It is quite a large school with about 2000 students in all. Inside, students are taking their seat and chatting with their new classmates about 2 minutes after the bell has rung. Suddenly a beautiful, 26-year old woman with long, black hair enters with books and a suitcase in her hand.  
  
"Alright students, take your seats. We need to get started," she said to the room of about 30 students. They immediately sit down with paper and pencils in front of them. The woman then goes to the front of the board and begins to write her name.  
  
"I will be your teacher of law, Ms. Testaburger. She now turns to the class and we can clearly see that it's the real Wendy that we all know. "I know it's a funny name so I won't be offended if you make fun of it but that's not why you're all here. You're here because this is your first step into becoming the future lawyers of the United States and my job is to help you cross that bridge, if you let me. So let's start by getting to know what the names of those lawyers will be. Please stand up and say your name as I point to you."  
  
The students begin the routine and it stops as soon as the 30th student says his name  
  
"I'm pleased to have you all and to see that you're interested in this field. Let's begin with the basics, shall we."  
  
The screen now reads "7 hours later" and the bell rings and students from other classes begin to go out, and there are probably about a few thousand students in all that come out crowding each other. Wendy then come out with folders in her hand and her suitcase, struggling to get to the parking lot. "What a school," she thought in her mind, trying to push her way through. A few students say hi to her and she waves back and heads to her car and drives home, which is about four streets away. She heads inside her house, puts her bags down and lies down on the couch and gives a great sigh.  
  
"Wow, this is quite different for my first day of teaching. I thought that it was gonna be easier than this (pause) I kinda like the challenge though. They are all such nice students." But suddenly her cheerful-like expression turns to a long frown and looks to the ground, saying "But I don't like the loneliness in such a city."  
  
With all this in mind, she heads upstairs and turns to her dresser, where there are pictures galore. Most of them being family and friends. One that really catches her eye is one with her and Token. She picks it up and gives a sigh. "Well, I guess some things just don't turn out right. She then put the picture and looked at her watch. "I'd better eat dinner."  
  
It is now nighttime and Wendy is at a local restaurant all by herself. It was quite quaint with about 20 round tables in all. There was romantic saxophone music playing in the back and many couples were present, but Wendy was the only single woman. She sighs as she sees other women with their guys or husbands kissing briefly and others passionately. It's not until after 10 minutes of witnessing the so-called romance that she blows and leaves the restaurant in a fury as the waitress comes over and yells to her, "Hey! You forgot to order! The waitress sighed and gave up on the challenge to go after her.  
  
We now see Wendy in her bedroom with her head buried in her pillow. She is on the verge of tears but tries to hold it back. She finally speaks up with sadness, "Why is this happening to ME? I want a boyfriend (pause) I want to get married and have a family (longer pause) wait, mom said not to rush when it comes to love. The one for me will appear when it's time and maybe in the most unknown place.  
  
With this realization, she begins to gain composure. "I need to get a grip. Come on Wendy. I shouldn't be acting like this. Maybe some sleep will help.  
  
Wendy gets her pajamas on and falls into a deep slumber. The scene then fades to what looks like a dream. We see Wendy in a long, red dress. It is more obvious that Wendy has a lot more feminine features and has turned into a very attractive woman. Suddenly, a man's hand comes in front of her. We see the man's body in a black suit but not his face. Wendy finally takes his hand and they start to dance. She seems to enjoy this, in fact she starts to laugh a little with the fun and he finally dips her and starts to move his lips to hers. She does the same but before they kiss, something happens. We cut to Wendy's room. It is morning time and the alarm sounds off really loud, which causes her to wake up quickly.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" was all that she could say. She stood in shock for a second and glanced over at the alarm clock that was ringing relentlessly. She rubbed her eyes and quickly slammed the clock to stop the ringing. All she could say now was, "GOD DAMMIT!! I WAS A HAVING SUCH A GOOD DREAM!! (pause) AND I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIS FACE!! AWWWWW. Just as she says his, she cocks her head back and hits the bedpost behind her. "OW! FUCK. To make things worse she gives a great sneeze and sees a big string of snot fall into her hand. "SHIT!! I'M GETTING THE COLD THAT'S SPREADING AROUND!"  
  
We now cut to the class and Wendy has her same attire but instead with a tissue in her hand and a really red nose. "Good Morning everyone." She then sneezes into her tissue and has a disturbed look on her face. The students reply with a good morning along with unsynchronized sneezes. They all seem to have the usual supplies but today with a tissue in their hands.  
  
"I guess everyone now has the cold. You all, including myself, will need to take strong medication to stop the spread (sneezes and another string of snot falls into her hand. This time she just stands there in embarrassment) and some of you may need to see the doctor.  
  
All that the students could say was, "EWWWW. Gross, dude."  
  
The screen then goes to Denver Hospital. It's about 2 times bigger than Hell's Pass and in much newer condition. The outside building is white with a myriad of windows. We cut to a medium-sized waiting room when a lady comes out calling for the next patient, "Wendy Testaburger." The mention of that name causes an outburst of giggles by other patients. Wendy gives a bit of an angry glance but then just continues to follow the nurse into a nice-looking office. It almost looked like a school office but a little bit smaller and filled with the usual check up tools and cabinets. There was a small plant on the desk with a few pictures. It actually felt quite comfortable to Wendy.  
  
"Doctor Marsh will be with you in a minute," was all the lady nurse said to Wendy. The mentioning of Marsh took her by surprise. "Marsh? Why is that name ringing a bell?" With that, she begins to sit down and look around the office and finally at the photos-the one that catches her eye is a family with a tall girl with a large retainer coming out of her irate face and a little boy with a blue hat that she knew very well.  
  
"No way. It can't be" Before she could finish, a very handsome man walks in saying, "Sorry I kept you waiting." Wendy turned around and appeared to be in shock and with a racing heart. "Oh my God!"  
  
That's chapter 1. What did you think? Is it really whom we think it is? It is going to get even better so stay tuned. 


	2. An Incredible Meeting

Here's chapter 2. Sorry about chapter 1. I know that it wasn't the best that I've ever written but I guarantee that this one will be more entertaining. Also, it's in story format because ff is being a btch about script and I really don't want it deleted. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
(We left off at the doctor's office. Wendy is still astound with the handsomeness and recognition of the man who is the so-called doctor here to check her up.  
  
"Stan?" Wendy said with almost unsure ness.-Wendy is still stunned at him with his handsomeness and recognition of him)  
  
Wendy: Stan?  
  
Doctor (sits down at his desk in front of her): Yep. That's me (puts his hand out for a shake) just call me Dr. Marsh."Yep. That's me," he quickly replied with a bit of pitch and sat down by his desk and put his hand out for a shake, "just call me Dr. Marsh."  
  
Wendy looked at him with a bit of nervousness. She couldn't believe that it was he, the boy she knew so long ago. She was like this for about 5 seconds and then went to shake his hand finally. After a quick shake, she finally gained composure to speak, "Don't you recognize me?"  
  
Stan inspected her up and down her face for about 5 seconds, "You do look familiar." After a 10 second pause, he finally recognized those beautiful eyes of hers. "Wendy? From 3rd grade?"  
  
This made Wendy smile with delight with him being able to recognize her.  
  
"Oh my God," was all he could say to this. He along with Wendy was so overjoyed that he got out from behind his desk and gave a friendly hug. Wendy joined in with the excitement. They both began to giggle a bit with the irony of meeting again in such a place.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen you in so long," Stan replied while trying to stop the laughter. Wendy came back with the comment, "Same with you," but it was then that she gave yet another snot-filled sneeze, which flies right onto Stan's doctor outfit. "Crap! I'm so sorry." Instead of being in an outrage or even disgusted, Stan actually laughed at the whole thing. "That's alright," he said while grabbing a tissue from his desk and started wiping the very slimy snot off, "I'm guessing that's why you're here." She replied with a yeah while wiping her nose and sitting back down in front of Stan's desk. Stan took his seat as well and grabbed his clipboard and a pen to take notes.  
  
"So, how's everything with you," Stan said to start a simple conversation off. Wendy raised an eyebrow at him while still trying to clean her nose with the what-do-you-think look. He finally understood to start off differently. "Well, besides your cold." Still, Wendy didn't want him to hear about her lonely lifestyle so she decided to start off, "Let's talk about my cold first. It's really obnoxious." Stan agreed, "Alright, I'll get down to doctor business." He takes the cap off his pen to start writing, "how long have you had your cold?" With a relief, Wendy gave a simple reply, "Since this morning."  
  
This really puzzled Stan. "Why did you come in so early? Have you started to take any medication?" Wendy came back with a bit of stupidity on her face but yet an intelligent answer, "Well, I found it worse than usual and heard that it was spreading quickly and most have had to go to the doctor to get stronger medication so I came today."  
  
Stan indeed knew as a doctor how unlikely a person would come in on the first day of a common cold, but he was more aware of her very intelligent observation of the whole reason for coming. He always liked that about her, not to mention her beauty. Well, Stan couldn't think about this now. All that came out was, "I see." With that, he signed and handed Wendy a small prescription sheet. "I would suggest taking this. After that, it should be gone within a few days. The medication counter is to the right of the waiting room."  
  
"Thanks." was all Wendy could say as he head out her way, but Stan knew he couldn't just let her go like that, not after this kind of moment. Chances like this just didn't pop up everyday. Plus, her behavior seemed a bit puzzling to him and he was desperate to know so he quickly called out to her, "hey wait!" Wendy quickly turned around and he said, "Um...do you want to go get coffee or something?" He then looks at his watch. "I'll be off in about 20 minutes and you can wait outside for me."  
  
Wendy was a bit shocked with his suggestion. She didn't know why he wanted to talk to her. What was there really to talk about? But then suddenly it sounded like the best idea ever. She could now finally talk to someone she knew very well and could probably get to know better. She hadn't met to talk with anyone in a long while. "That sounds great. I'll go get my medication now and I'll meet you." Stan was so happy with this. "Alright. See you then." Wendy (stutters a little and then shakes his hand): Alright (pause) don't you recognize me?  
  
Doctor (staring and inspecting her): You do look a bit familiar (2 second pause) wait a minute (3 second pause) Wendy? From 3rd grade?  
  
(Wendy smiles at him)  
  
Stan: Oh my God!  
  
(They both get up from their chairs and give each other a friendly hug for about 5 seconds and break apart while laughing)  
  
Stan: Wow. I haven't seen you in so long.  
  
Wendy: Same with you (sneezes on Stan on accident and a strand of snot falls on his suit) SHIT! I'm so sorry!  
  
Stan (laughing): That's alright (gets a tissue from his desk and cleans the snot) I'm guessing that's why you're here.  
  
Wendy (wiping her nose): Yeah.  
  
(Sits down as Stan goes back to his desk)  
  
Stan: So, how's everything with you?  
  
(Wendy gives him a raised eyebrow)  
  
Stan: Well, besides your cold?  
  
Wendy: Let's talk about my cold first. It's really obnoxious.  
  
Stan: Alright. I'll get down to doctor business. How long have you had your cold?  
  
Wendy: Since this morning.  
  
Stan (puzzled): Why did you come here so early? Have you taken any medication yet?  
  
Wendy: Well, I found it worse than usual and heard that it was spreading quickly and most have had to go to the doctor to get stronger medication so I came today.  
  
Stan: I see (begins to write out a small form) well I would suggest taking this (hands her the prescription form) it should be gone within a few days. The medication counter is to the right of the waiting room.  
  
Wendy: Thanks (starts to get up)  
  
Stan: Hey wait!  
  
Wendy: What?  
  
Stan: Um...do you want to go get coffee or something (looks at his watch) I'll be off in 20 minutes and you can wait outside for me.  
  
Wendy: Um...sure. I'll go get my medication and I'll wait for you outside.  
  
Stan: Alright. See you then.  
  
Wendy: Ok  
  
(South Park CafWe now cut to a small café. It has a bit of a French style mixed with the environment of any other coffee house. Stan and Wendy are inside and have just received their coffee. Stan decides to start off the conversation again without the 'how's everything' prologue.  
  
"So, are you just visiting or do you live here in Denver?" This was a good start for Wendy so she simply replied, "I live here in a medium-sized home. I'm a teacher of law at the Denver School of Law."  
  
Stan was quite surprised and impressed with that indeed, "Wow that's great. Well, you already know what I do since you came to my office." Wendy kind of giggled with that remark and took a sip of coffee from her tall Styrofoam cup. She then was confused, "Why did you become a doctor? I thought hospitals really made you nauseous and scared."  
  
That was an easy question Stan could answer. With that, he took a sip of his coffee and then said, "Well, with all the experiences I had at hospitals, you know dealing with my friends there, all I could do was just stand back and hope that a miracle would happen or watch them suffer. I wanted to help them; to be part of the action. When I came to that realization after graduating, I wasn't afraid of it anymore and decided to go to medical school.  
  
This actually surprised Wendy, "Wow, that's really interesting." Stan then continued, "What's even better is that after I started working in the field, really began to actually enjoy helping others and I've actually become friends with the other doctors. It's really awesome."  
  
The whole conversation suddenly turned from casual to personal in Wendy's opinion. The mentioning of friends took over her mind and she began to look at her mug with sadness, but she didn't want it to be obvious to Stan so she looked up and gave a small, untruthful smile, "Wow, I'm really happy for you." This didn't fool Stan though. He just knew something was bothering her. So he then began to get to the point of why he wanted her to go get coffee with him, "What's bothering you? Do you have friends?"  
  
This was getting even worse for Wendy but she gave a simple answer, "I do have friends (pause) but it's just that they're all out of state." This wasn't enough for Stan. "Do you still communicate with them?" "I try to but they're all really busy." Stan then knew the right subject to bring up, despite the lack of knowledge about. "Well, how's it with you and Token?'  
  
This is where Wendy drew the line. In fact, she almost wanted to rat on him about bringing up such an issue but then knew she couldn't blow her cover. Plus, in her opinion, he was so innocent about it and had no idea so that would have aroused a greater suspicion about her life. So, she just looked at her mug with a verge of tears coming up, "Well, we broke up a few years ago. He just didn't seem like the right one for me." Stan completely understood, "Well, the right one will come for you. Never know, you probably have seen the one for you already." This made Wendy look up at Stan with almost a touched attitude, but she really wanted to talk about something else now. "Stan, let's change the subject, please?"  
  
Stan understood very well and didn't want to ride on her about it, so he began but got an idea on how to get it out of her, "Well, I'm glad that I finally have another friend to talk to outside of work." Wendy quickly looked up at him and felt a warm feeling inside. "friend?" He knew he got her there so he continued with it. "Yeah, despite the past, you've always been considered a friend to me. Though I talk to Kyle at times, but he's been busy with his own life, including his marriage two years ago." Wendy was surprised, "Kyle's married? To whom?" "You know Kyle's pen pal that came from Tel Aviv?" Wendy knew indeed and understood, "Tziporah?! That's whom he's married to? Wow, I never would have guessed that. Well, I never knew that a childhood friend could become the love of your life. The conversation yet again turned ugly. No matter what came up, it reminded her of her life now, so she turned to Stan, "Could we go now?"  
  
Stan understood so they got up and Stan walked to her car and said, "Thanks for coming today. I hope we can talk again sometime." He then took out his card and gave it to her. "Just give me a call if you want to talk or do something. I'd be more than happy to." This made Wendy feel even better. Stan had been so caring and open to her. "Thanks" was all she could say to this and climbed into the car and drove off, leaving Stan to ponder.  
  
"I can't believe I met Wendy again. The moment I saw her, my heart couldn't stop beating so fast." Suddenly he knew what he was thinking was wrong. "No, I can't feel like this. There's no way I could tell her that I'm still in love with her. She dumped me, so how could she love me again? If I told her, she'll think I'm trying to win her back." Suddenly he began to calm down. "I'll just wait and see what happens and I'll probably really find out her problem with friends from her own lips." The mentioning of lips made him blush a little. He had remembered the feeling of them on his cheek from so long ago. With that, he walked to his car with a smile and drove off.  
  
We now cut to Wendy on her bed laying down, thinking about what had just happened. "I can't believe I met Stan again. How many times in a lifetime does THIS happen?" She began to think about him more and began to realize something. His cuteness had changed to handsomeness. It made her heart race as she got a better image of him at the café. Everything about him gave her the warmest feeling she had ever received in a long time. After about a minute, she snapped out. "No. It can't be that I'm in love with him again. I dumped him long ago. Getting back together with him will only cause another break up. Not only that, he could probably never forgive me for doing that to him so long ago (pause) but he's such a nice guy. Now that I think about it, why did I dump him in the first place?" These thoughts began to run through her head for a few seconds but then got up. "Well, I'll see what happens. I'll tell him if I really can't hold it in anymore."  
  
Well, that's chapter 2. Please read and review. 


	3. Dreams

Here's chapter 3. Sorry it took a while to get up but I was pretty busy this week so writing was a bit more difficult but I hope you enjoy it.  
  
We now cut to what appears to be another one of Wendy's dreams. It has the same ambiance and environment as the one she had the night before. She even had the same red dress. The only difference was the man she saw in front of her; the face was still blacked out but his built seemed quite familiar to her. The man, yet again, held his hand out for a dance and she took it. She giggles and he dips her just like before but as they stand in silence in dip position, Wendy asks, "Who are you?" But before he could answer, she felt a cold breeze all of the sudden, which caused her to wake up. She jumped out, shivering and shut the window that had opened due to the wind in anger.   
  
"DAMMIT! NOT THE SAME DREAM AGAIN!" After plopping back on the bed in outrage, she recollected the man. "He seemed so familiar. Who is he and is he the one I've been searching for?" As she went into pensive thought, she began to think of another man. The man she met at the hospital; the one that offered a trip to the café to chat as a caring and understanding friend. Stan. The one who made her heart race as these thoughts ran through her head relentlessly. The one who gave her a warm feeling of love and compassion. Suddenly her thoughts were cut off as she slapped herself in the face. "No way! It can't be HIM! I left him long ago. It just doesn't make sense." (Pause) or does it (longer pause) well, maybe if I spend more friendly time with him it'll come into picture. The word "friend" brought the memory of Stan in the café saying, "It's nice to have a friend to talk to outside of work." This truly warmed her heart. In fact, she gripped her chest intensively. "Wow, I really feel like visiting him. The whole friends-are-always-there-for-you is true. I should get dressed and go right away.  
  
We now see Stan in his office putting some documents into folders until Wendy takes a peak inside. "Stan, are you busy?" He looked up, recognizing that beautiful voice of hers, and smiled. "No, not at all. Take a seat." She does and takes a sigh. "What's the matter," Stan asked hoping to start another conversation like yesterday, HOPING to get her to admit the truth. Wendy decided that talking about her dream to him wouldn't be a trouble since she wasn't exactly sure that it was HIM. Maybe talking to someone about it could help her to understand better. "Stan, have you ever had a dream where you're alone and there's someone right in front of you, but you can't see their face?" This question caused Stan to go into deep shock. He couldn't believe what she was asking him. In fact, Wendy was quite aware of his actions. "What's wrong?" "N-nothing," Stan replied snapping out of his trance. "It's just that (pause) I've had dreams like that too. Actually, I'm in a ballroom with a black tuxedo on and right in front of me is a woman with a red dress, but I can't see her face."   
  
Now THIS caused even a greater shock to Wendy. She was speechless. How was that possible? There's no way Stan could be the man. Stan saw this silence but before he could say anything, a nurse came in. "Dr. Marsh. Another patient is here to see you." "Alright," Stan replied back to her. As soon as she left he turned to Wendy who was slightly recovering from the shock. In fact, Stan got out from his seat and helped her up. "You alright?" Wendy began to look at him as he took her hand to stand her up. She remembered the feeling of those hands. Not from long ago but from the dream. As she looked all around his body, she got the image of the man. It was exactly like him. Beautiful and perfect was the best way to describe it. "You alright, Wendy?" She finally gained composure. "Yeah I'm fine." They began to look in each other's eyes. Stan also began to look at her body. It was beautiful of course, but he wasn't exactly admiring it. He was inspecting it. It was exactly like the woman in his dream. Her perfect figure that he always wanted to wrap his arms around. A few seconds passed but neither Wendy nor Stan knew what to say after what they were witnessing about each other. Wendy knew from there that this dream was trying to tell her something, along with Stan, but for some reason it wasn't convincing enough for her; she needed to see his face. "No, when I see his face, I'll know for sure," she said to herself in her mind. Stan's mind was racing too. "There's definitely something wrong with her. I feel a great emptiness within her. Not only that, I need to know what exactly is wrong and if she's really the woman. The nurse yet again came in. "Doctor, you ready for your next patient." He looked over and gave a yeah and she walked away.   
  
Wendy had just then thought of a brilliant idea to be sure. "Hey Stan. Are you free tonight?" "Um...I'm not sure. Let me look at my schedule." He goes to his desk and flips through his agenda and runs his finger down the page. After 5 seconds, he says, "I'm free at 7:00." Wendy was overjoyed. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at my place tonight." This was of great interest to Stan. This was a perfect opportunity to answer all his questions. "That would be great." Wendy gave a smile. "Alright. I'll see you at my place at seven. Here's my address." She grabs a piece of paper and pen from her purse and writes it down and hands it to Stan. "See you then," Stan replied and Wendy walked out.   
  
Stan plopped down at his desk again. "Wow, what a weird start to the day. I just can't wait to see what this night will have in store.  
  
That's the end of chapter 3. Please read and review 


	4. No Ordinary Dinner

Chapter 4 is finally up. I was up late finishing this so forgive me if it seems short and not as well written as the others. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

It is now about 6:55. Wendy is in her bedroom getting ready for Stan to come over for dinner. She's not wearing anything fancy but casual wear. Suddenly she hears the door ring and she answers it while trying to adjust her clothes. It is of course Stan who is wearing a nice outfit. It's not a tuxedo but just casual wear.

"Sorry if this isn't fancy but I didn't know how you wanted to dress."

"It's alright. It's not like a party or a date or anything," Wendy replied while giggling a bit but it was the mention of a date that took both Stan and Wendy by surprise. They just kind of looked down for about a few seconds until a beeping sound is on in and take a seat. I need to go check on the soup." Stan walked in and sat at the small round table. What was strange was that one of the chairs was of totally different design. The other matched the table with its rosewood texture while the other was more of a decorative one with a rose pattern, which appeared to be hand-sewn on. Stan then frowned.

"Wow. I guess she doesn't really have much company." Wendy then came out with a towel in her hand. "Sorry. I had to turn off the gumbo. It'll be cooled off in a few minutes."

"Gumbo (pause) I LOVE THAT STUFF! My mom used to make it all the time!" Stan exclaimed, which made Wendy very happy. "I love it too. It's one of my favorite dished. I don't really make it often because it's too big of a batch for one person. Wendy yet again had an interim of silence. She quickly got out of her trance to avoid another conversation that would turn ugly. "Well, I guess we can talk while it's cooling off." She sits down and just stares at Stan. Her heart was racing again. He had grown so incredibly handsome. His body was so hard not to turn away from. Before she could go on any further, Stan spoke up.

"You know, you've gotten prettier since I last saw you so long ago. I don't know how any man would turn you down." All Wendy could do was blush, but underneath that, she was thinking of why a man hasn't come into her life. "Why, thank you," was all she could say to his comment. Stan, instead of continuing, started to look at Wendy. She was so beautiful. Her long hair still shined like he remembered. Her eyes just seemed to have their own glimmer that was even greater than the brightest star. Stan, though, didn't ponder about these things for long because he came there to be with her and to discover her secret.

"I saw the chair you're sitting and it seems sewn. Did you do that yourself?" Wendy replied, "Yeah, my mom taught me how to sew when I was really young and I also learned some recipes including the gumbo from her. It was originally a gift for Token but-

Stan then knew he was getting somewhere but he knew that she wasn't going to give up easily. In fact, she gained composure and said, "I think I can serve the gumbo now." She left but Stan was left there to wonder.

"How am I going to tell her this? With the way she's behaving, she'll really overreact." Wendy came back with two bowls in her hand, giving one to Stan and then sitting at her seat with the other. "Well, let's eat." Stan gave a small sip.

"Wow! This is great! I had no idea you could cook!" Wendy gave a grand smile. "Thank you. I haven't had that much appreciation in a while. I don't mean to feel prideful, but it feels really great."

"Don't worry." Stan replied. "I know you don't mean to be." There was another moment of silence but Wendy spoke up. "So, how's everything with you?" Stan then knew that it was time to tell her.

"Well, everything seems fine. I've got some good news though. A hospital in New York wants me to work there. They seem to really like my success in the field and they want me to let them know if I except so that they can get me a ticket."

Hearing this almost made Wendy's eyes inundate in tears. It couldn't end here with Stan, the man who had become her closest friend in just 2 days. She couldn't just say good-bye to him now; not after all she's gone through with him. Wait, what was she saying? She's treating it like he's her long lost lover. Was she truly in love with him again? Was her dream really coming into perspective now? All these thoughts ran through her head but before Stan could say anything, Wendy saw something strange. It was Stan but with the tuxedo on and the surrounding environment as in her dream. She even saw herself in the red dress. Her jaw was almost dropped. The environment then disappeared leaving Stan to ask, "Are you alright?" Wendy nodded back but then the environment turned into a nightmare. She now saw herself alone. Stan had vanished and the house turned to darkness. She wrapped her arms around herself and heard Stan utter.

"Wendy." She looked up and saw a plane leave with his face visible. "Are you alright?" Stan asked again but this time she didn't reply. She stood in shock now. From within, she knew what she needed to do now.

"Oh crap!! I forgot that I have a meeting with my boss tonight! You need to go now! He'll be here in 5 minutes!" She helps him from his seat quickly but gently, which confuses Stan completely. Wendy opens the door and literally pushes him out saying, "Thanks for coming anyway." The door slams shut, leaving Stan in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" We cut to inside where Wendy is leaning against the door flooding with tears and holding her hands in her face. "Why is this happening? Was that the answer? Why is the one above playing with me like this? When I finally come to a conclusion to a question, it totally turns around. Why? She continues to cry and we cut to Stan, whose ear is against the door. We see that he has a large frown on his face.

"She's in worse condition than I imagined (pause) well I really want to help her but I think she needs to be alone right now. Stan starts to get in and start his car as we see a tear fall from his face and onto the steering wheel. We cut to Wendy who finally realizes what she's doing and wipes the tears off her face.

"I can't believe this. That's the answer. I'm not crying because I'm confused. I'm crying because I don't want to loose Stan. He's everything I'm looking for in a man. That's why my dream appeared right before my eyes and why I'm so attracted to him. He IS the love of my life." She jumps up and quickly opens the door.

"STAN!" She cries out but sees that he's long gone and sighs. There's more silence but she remembers something. "I need to tell him tomorrow before he accepts the job in New York. I can head to his office before work. I'll need to hurry." Wendy runs back into the house, puts her pajamas on and goes to bed.

Well, what did you think? Will the worst happen yet? Be aware that this is not going to be a ditto of the situation from "Tziporah." You may actually be surprised. Find out in chapter 5. Please read and review.


	5. A Romance Reborn

Here's chapter 5. This is where the romance between Stan and Wendy begins to show itself. I hope that you enjoy it.

We now see Wendy in her car driving as fast as she can (without going over the speed limit of course). She has the face of determination and the heart of courage present as the road continues on and the Denver Hospital is visible. She parks and is literally running her brains out and slams the door open, setting back some patients, causing them to fall on the ground.

"STAN? STAN!" she exclaims through the halls while still running. It appears that she's loosing breath quickly but it doesn't seem to stop her. The scene then dissolves to moments with her and Miss. Ellen and telling her to stay away from Stan. The next is Wendy looking over at Stan as Elton John sings "Wake Up, Wendy." Then it's with Wendy kissing Stan from the South Park Movie and telling how she hates Gregory. Finally, the scene cuts to Bebe telling Stan that Wendy breaks up with him. Now, we see Wendy looking out the window as Stan holds a boom box over his head and Token comes over and the curtain closes, leaving a yellow screen. Wendy's face is filled with sadness, as she seems so sorry with leaving him out there. The scene then dissolves with her going from young to adult Wendy and still running. "I can't loose him," she said in her mind with tears running. In front she finally sees his office, but a nurse stops her.

"Hey, do you have an appointment ma'am? You can't just go back there." Wendy didn't have time to here this. This was important. "GET OUT OF MY WAY BITCH! I'M ON A MISSION!" She yanked away from her and ran into Stan's office. He is handing a little girl patient a sucker.

"Here's something special for dealing well with that flu shot." He hands it to her and she says thank you with her polite but 5 year-old voice. Wendy then slams the door open.

"STAN!" The girl, her parents and Stan looke at her with great confusion as the tears continued to fall. Stan knew what was happening so he turned to his patients. "Hey, just give me a call if anything strange comes up alright." They nod and leave the room, glancing back at Wendy in confusion. Stan turns back to Wendy, who is still standing in silence. Stan couldn't take this trying-to-hide-something behavior anymore. He then starts to approach her face to face.

"Wendy, what the hell is wrong with you?" He then puts his hands on both of her shoulders. "You've been acting strange since I met you again and last night (pause) what was that about (pause) you can tell me. You don't have to hide it anymore." Wendy knew that she couldn't hold it in anymore. There wasn't anything secret anymore. In fact, she starts to cry uncontrollably and buries her face and arms into his chest with her fists gripping his uniform.

"Please don't leave Denver! I'm so alone!" Her reaction and tears stun Stan. He mournfully smiles and slowly wraps his arms around her and looks down at her. "Wow, she really needs some love," Stan said in his mind. After a minute, she looks up at his beautiful eyes while still gripping. It was hard for her to get the words out of her mouth.

"Stan, please don't go to New York (pause) I'm in love with you again." Now this was a shocker for Stan. He really didn't expect this. "You what?" was all he could say to what was just received by his ears. She replied back.

"Stan, I now figured it out. My dream led me to you. You're the man of my life. Every time I see you, my heart feels so light and free. Not only with your handsomeness, but your kindness and compassion towards me. You're everything that I'm looking for in a man. I was wrong when I left you long ago and because of it, I'm all alone and just when I get another chance, it's blown off by a last minute event (pause) I know that you may not love me the way I do with what I did but I just wanted you to know (pause) Please, I don't wanna loose you."

She continues to cry in his arms again, leaving Stan in awe. Stan was especially confused with the "you may not love me the way I do" line. In fact, Stan took his hand and gently pulled Wendy's head up by her chin so that she's looking at him with more tears.

"Wendy, to tell you the truth, I'm not really leaving. Whoa, now that took Wendy by surprise. She was in more awe than Stan but before she could reply to that, Stan continued. "From the moment I met you again, I knew that something was wrong. That's why I invited you to the café and offered to go to dinner. It was so that I could find out what was wrong. It was starting to get annoying that you weren't admitting anything to me so that I could help you. Me moving to New York was just a lie to get you to admit it. I'm sorry that it turned out this way and I really didn't mean to hurt or lie to you like that. I needed to know because I was so worried about you."

"Why would you care about my problems, though?" Wendy asked him. This took about ten seconds for Stan to answer. But he figured after what she had told him, he found it easier to speak out.

"Because (3 second pause) I love you."

Wendy could not believe her ears. He actually loved her despite the past. This made her tear up more but with a smile facing Stan. Stan smiled back and stroked her face gently with his hand and through her hair. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. How could I not love you? You're a smart and outgoing person. Even if a job to New York existed, I would have never taken it because after meeting you again, I was even happier than I was before. Please don't think I hate you for dumping me. I love you with all my heart."

With that, Stan moved in, put both arms around Wendy again and kissed her passionately. This actually didn't surprise her much. In fact, almost as soon as he placed his lips on hers, she kissed him back. After 10 seconds, they started to French kiss. It was such a great feeling for the two. None of them had ever had this feeling before. In fact, they were not aware of anything around them. After 5 minutes, they broke apart and just stared at each other. As soon as that happened, we hear an applause of about 7 nurses and doctors. Also, some patients are there too. Stan and Wendy see them and are a bit embarrassed.

"Alright guys, get back to work. This is none of your business." They all leave while talking amongst themselves. Stan again turns to Wendy and gives her another brief kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Wendy replied back. A couple tears run down again but Stan places his hand on her face and wipes them away. The nurse that Wendy insulted comes in.

"Doctor, you need to be on the look out for"- she sees Wendy resting her head on Stan's shoulder still with tears. The nurse is quite touched. "I'll leave you two alone." She leaves with the thought, "Wow, I guess it WAS important."

Wendy finally broke away from him and looked at her watch. "OH NO! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK IN LIKE 5 MINUTES! I NEED TO GO!" Before she could run off, she stops and goes back to Stan to ask one more question. "Stan (pause) will you date me again?" This was probably the easiest question he had ever been asked in a long time.

"Of course. We'll have the most romantic time of our lives." Wendy smiled and kissed him passionately for 5 seconds. After breaking away, Stan spoke up. "You'll need to go now. We can meet at the café again after work but this time, we won't need to worry about hiding anything."

"Alright. That sounds great." Wendy gave one last look at Stan and ran like hell out the door. Stan plopped back down at his desk. "This is the most extraordinary morning of my life. Wendy and I are dating again and we kissed." What an accomplishment (pause) I can't wait to see what the future has in store,"

That's chapter 5. Were you surprised by the outcome? Please read and review.


	6. The Proposal

Here's the 6th and final chapter. I hope you enjoy the exciting conclusion.

We cut to Stan's place. It's about the same size as Wendy's. It has a blue exterior, though, and the same architecture as his old home. Inside, Stan is on top of Wendy making out with her on the couch.

"I love you so much," Stan said after pulling his lips away from Wendy's.

"I love you too," Wendy replied back. They now just stare into each other's eyes. Stan just couldn't believe that Wendy was in his arms and wanting his love. Wendy couldn't believe that her man was the boy she dated so long ago (pause) and DUMPED! Now that she was this close to him, she got a better view and understanding of him. He was so incredibly handsome! His body just was begging to be touched all over. She just couldn't understand why she dumped him so long ago now. Before Wendy could go on with her thoughts, Stan moves in and just passionately kisses her for a few more seconds.

"Wow, we've now been back together for 6 months," Stan said.

"I know. It's incredible. I'm never letting you go ever again," Wendy replied with passion as she briefly kisses him. Just as she breaks apart the phone rings. Stan looks at Wendy for an answer to the problem.

"Don't answer it Stan. This is more important." Wendy moves to kiss him again, but Stan puts his fingertips over her mouth. "It could be someone from work." With that, Stan got off of Wendy and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey dude. It's me."

Stan covers the end of the phone and turns to Wendy. "It's Kyle." Wendy sighs but Stan gives her reassuring that he won't be long. Stan takes his hand off the bottom.

"Are you with Wendy?" Kyle said with a mellow voice. Stan replied with a yeah. Kyle continued. "Dude, you guys have been dating for like 6 months. Have you guys thought of marriage? Tziporah and I got married after 4 months."

The mention of marriage took Stan by surprise. He was a bit speechless. Wendy noticed his behavior a bit and was confused. "What's wrong," Wendy asked him. Stan got out of his trance and shook his and right hand at her with the look of "nothing" on his face. Kyle answered before Stan could.

"You ok dude?"

"Yeah I'm fine (pause) it's just I haven't really thought about THAT. Wendy and I have just been having such a great time that the thought never came to mind.

"Dude, you guys are so in love. It's not even funny. Don't take advantage of having such a wonderful woman as your girlfriend, better yet, your possible future wife."

This made Stan smile grand. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I won't do what you did with Tziporah." Stan glances at Wendy who is a little disturbed and then back at the phone. "Well, I'd better go. I'm supposed to be with Wendy right now."

"Alright, just remember what I said (pause) and good luck."

"Thanks dude. Bye." Stan hangs up and joins Wendy again on the couch. They just sit up this time.

"What was that all about and what did you mean by THAT," Wendy asked Stan. It took Stan a few answers to answer that. "N-nothing important (pause) Now where did we leave off?" Wendy decided to forget about it because she mostly wanted to feel his lips right now. This was her time with him. With that, Wendy smiled and began to make out with him again. Stan then got on top of her and they continued for about 10 more minutes. After that, Wendy looked down at her watch.

"Well, I need to go now. I have a meeting with the professors at the college at 7:00 pm and it's now 7:50 pm."

"Alright," Stan said with a little disappointment. As she got up, Stan pulled her back by her waist and put her on his lap.

"STAN, SERIOUSLY! I NEED TO GO," Wendy said while giggling at him. She wanted to stay but she knew she couldn't. Instead, she gave him a brief kiss and got up. "Well, give me a call if you want to go somewhere or do something."

"Alright," Stan replied back. Wendy grabbed her purse and went out the door. Stan just sat on the couch.

"Marriage (pause) that does sound like a good idea. I mean, we've known each other for so long and it's not like we're waiting for something. WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! Stan then stood up. THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA PROPOSE TO WENDY TOMORROW NIGHT! There's a 2-second pause and Stan plops back down on the couch. "But I can't just PROPOSE. It needs to be special (pause) I know. Tomorrow night, we'll go to dinner and then go to some romantic spot and when the right moment comes I'll propose (pause) but where? Denver is mostly just a city. Where would one go for such an event?" Stan tried to think of a place but after 3 seconds, one place dawned on him. It was perfect. "THAT'S PERFECT (pause) but I'll only tell Wendy about the dinner. I'd better call her and tell her (pause) DAMN! I NEED TO BUY A RING! I'd better change the date to Saturday.

The screen now reads "Saturday night-6: 45 pm." Stan is driving Wendy now to the "romantic spot."

"Wow. That dinner was great! What's so special about taking me to the most expensive restaurant in Denver and where are we going?" Stan glanced back at Wendy with a sly smile. "You'll see." Stan then saw a green road sign with other cities and the distance. One of them was South Park that was 5 miles away. With this, Stan turned to Wendy. "Alright, I want you to close your eyes until I say so." Wendy was confused. "Why?" Stan looked at her with reassurance. Wendy sighed and closed her eyes.

We cut near a snowy valley where Stan stops the car. He gets out and opens the passenger side and leads Wendy out, who still has her eyes closed. "This had better be good, Stan. I'm getting tired of this." Stan turned to her. "Don't worry, it's worth it." After a minute of walking, they stop.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." As soon as she does, her jaw drops. We can clearly see what they see. It's Starks Pond with the sun setting in the background and birds chirping in the background.

"You remember when you gave me that note to meet me here?" Wendy indeed remembered. She turned to him and gave awe and asked, "Why did you bring me all the way here?" Stan stared into her eyes. "Well, I want to ask you a couple of serious questions." Stan grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer to him so that she's touching his body. "Wendy, do you love me?"

Wendy was more confused than ever. Why would he be asking such a question, but she figured he knew what he was doing so she rested her head on his shoulder while putting her hands and arms on his chest and answered, "Of course I love you. How could I not? Since we met again, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." She continued to lay there with Stan touched. With that question easily answered, he pulled her away a bit by her shoulders.

"Well, then I hope my next question will be an easy answer too." Stan got down on one knee and took her hands. Wendy couldn't believe what was happening. Was he really doing what she thought he was doing?

"Oh my God, Stan! Are you"-was all that she could say. Stan then went for his right pocket and pulled out a black ring case. "Wendy." He opens it and it's a silver diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Wendy was speechless for about 10 seconds. Stan continued to stare at her with a smile, waiting for an answer. Finally, she came to her senses and knew that she wasn't dreaming. Tears of happiness ran down from her cheeks. "Yes" was all she said and with that, Stan took the ring out of its case and put it on her left ring finger.

"Thank god it fits, Cinderella," Stan said. Wendy laughed with tears still in her eyes. Stan finally got up while still holding both of Wendy's hands. They just stared into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

"Oh Stan," Wendy replied. She then started to kiss him passionately with her arms wrapped around his neck. Of course, Stan quickly joined in with his arms wrapped around her lower back. After a few seconds, they actually start to make out. They stay like this as the scene dissolves to them in wedding outfits at the alter with the pastor still making out and the congregation of family members and close friends hoots and applauds as the kissing of the bride continues.

That's the end of "Love at Last." What did you think of it? Please read and review.


End file.
